magico deseo para navidad
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: oneshort. es un especial: entren y lean no se arrepentiran dejen reviw por fis.. sys


Mágico deseo para navidad 

-a..achu!!!

-salud..

-gra..gracias chicas..

-vaya serena parece k enfermaras..

-yo...a..achu!! creo..k..creo a..achu!!..-lo decía pasando su mano para secar la poca sustancia verde k sobro..

-por k no te vas mejor a tu casa serena..-

-k..entonces ya no iras..?

-yo..yo.. achu!!

-definitivamente serena ve a casa..-lo decía una pekña gata con una media luna en la frente..

-pero..pero y las compras..-trataba de hacerse la fuerte..

-sonrió..-no te preocupes nosotras nos encargaremos de comprarle un bonito obsequio navideño a darien..

-pero mina nosotras no conocemos sus gustos..-hablaba una castaña..-

-bueno tal vez nosotras no pero..a ya se rei..-volteo a ver a una chica de cabellera negrisa..

-yoo!!..y por k yo..mina..

-bueno por k.

-por k no mejor serena nos dice k le gusta..

-es verdad serena k es lo k le gusta a darien?

-k?..bueno..pues..a..achu!! chicas..enserio no se..no se ..a..achu!!

-pero si tienes fiebre serena..-lo decía una peliazul mientras pasaba su mano sobre su frente..

-serena medio sonrió y se alejo un poco de las chicas..-estoy bien enserio..

-pero serena..

-estoy bien..-las...las veré en la cena de Navidad adiós!!-lo dijo alejándose de ellas las cuales la miraron en forma extraña

-enserio tenia fiebre amy..?-lo pregunto preocupada..

-si luna..por k no mejor vas con ella..

-sonrió y afirmo..-si creo k si... nos vemos en la noche..

-si..-lo dijeron toas mientras veían como la pequeña gata e alejaba...

-ay pobre serena mira k enfermarse y en estas fechas..-lo dijo mina algo triste las demás solo afirmaron..

suspiro al ver como paso a un lado de ella y sin k la notara la pequeña gata, en realidad no se sentía bien pero...pero no quería k las chicas y ni mucho menos luna se enteraran de k darien no pasaría la navidad con ella..k estaría en estados unidos y k no vendría..pero por extraño k le pareciera a ella no le molestaba... al contrario no sabia por k pero sentía k el ya no le hacia tanta falta.. empezó a caminar por las calles..un gran árbol justo en el centro de la ciudad se podía observar, con mas de 3 metros de altura bellamente adornado con esferas y luces de colores con algunos moños dorados y plateados..algunos señores vestidos de santa alegremente escuchando las peticiones de algunos niños... las tiendas adornadas con luces de colores en ninguna faltaba un pequeño árbol adornado...

de pronto una canción empezó a escucharse y no precisamente una navideña

**Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta**

**Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi**

**Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)**

rápidamente volteo a todas direcciones quería ver de donde provenía...y lo noto provenía de una pequeña tienda..donde vendían algunas antigüedades y lentamente se dirigió a ella..

-a..ahí alguien a..a..achu!!

-pasa niña..-se escucho una voz grave al parecer proveniente de una anciana..

-yo.- miro a la anciana, le dio algo de temor pues estaba toda arrugada y se sostenía para caminar con un pequeño bastón..-lo sintió..me..me pareció escuchar una melodía muy conocida y..y los siento mejor me retiro..-lo dijo algo asustada la anciana comenzó a reír..

-de…de se…a..achu!!..-pero cuando menos lo espero la anciana se encontraba tocando su frente..

-vaya pero si estas ardiendo..

-a..yo..

-sonrío levemente y se dirigió a una pequeña mesilla..serena la veía algo extrañada..después de breves segundos la anciana volteo y le ofreció una pequeña taza con algo de contenido..-toma esto ayudara a k diminuya la fiebre..

-serena se extraño pero aun así lo tomo..-gr..gracias..-iba a tomarlo..

-pero..-la anciana dijo de repente serena se extraño aun mas y desistió en tomar el contenido..-no se si funcione con usted..

-con..con migo..

-sonrió y tomo asiento.-así es no se k medicina pueda tomar la princesa de la luna..

-k?...-se extraño aun mas..-sa..sabe quien soy..

-sonrió...-se muchas cosas..

-acaso es..

-la anciana empezó a reír pero ahora a carcajadas..-no, no soy una maligna aunk te confieso k me guisaría serlo esas garras y esos poderes..-serena la miraba incrédula y con una gota estilo anime..

-bue..bueno..yo..

-sonrió..-anda niña tómalo no es nada malo..-ahora lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa..serena dudo por unos instantes pero después lo tomo...

-es..es..esta delicioso!!-lo decía mientras lo tomaba lentamente..y se sentaba en un pequeño sofá..

-me dijiste k entraste por k escuchaste una melodía no es así..

-a..así-medio sonrió..-pero creo..creo k solo fue mi..imaginación..-termino diciendo tristemente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de el contenido de la taza...la anciana sonrió..

-dime k es lo k desea la princesa de la luna esta navidad

-k?..

-la anciana se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda..-no te vayas a ir ..

-a..no descuide..-y miro como la anciana salía del lugar..-si k es extraña..-lo decía observando la tienda era una muy bonita relojes..estatuas...relicarios..algunos teléfonos viejos de los años 80as ..-k raro ahora k lo pienso nunca había entrado aquí.. ..

-lo encontré!!-llego la anciana serena volteo

-k..k encontró..

-el regalo perfecto para la princesa de la luna..-sonriendo le extendió un globo terráqueo serena la miro con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime y bastante resignada..

-.es..esto es..esto es mi regalo prefecto. Un.un..a..achu!!

-acaso a la princesa de la luna no le gusta la tierra..

-a.no..yo no quise decir eso si no k..

-la anciana la miro compresivamente ..-yo pensaba k tal vez la princesa de la luna solo le interesaba la tierra..pues desde hace mucho tiempo su destino a sido el cuidar y proteger celosamente este planeta..

-yo..

-sonríe.-entonces si no es nada relacionado con la tierra tu deseo para Navidad cual es?

-yo..-bajo su mirada tristemente..-un deseo..-medio sonrió...-me gustaría..me gustaría k al menos en esta fecha tan especial .. mi destino no me siguiera..

-k?..-la anciana sonriendo se acerco a ella..-tu..tu destino..

-si..-medio sonrió..-mi destino..

-la anciana toco su frente la miro y la tomo de la barbilla..para k la mirara de los celestes de la rubia resbalaron algunas lagrimas..-ese..ese seria mi deseo..

-la anciana afirmo..un poco-no crees k tu deseo para navidad es muy egoísta..

-k?

-es decir pides desaparecer tu destino y eso implicaría desaparecer a todas las personas k te rodean..

-lo se..

-y entonces por k lo deseas..

-por..pork me gustaría k por una vez..solo por un día..yo serena tsukino elija mi destino..

-la anciana sonrió y le ofreció una pequeña cajita..-y...y esto..

-sonrió..-ábrelo..

-serena se extraño y lo abrió y nuevamente la escucho..

**Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute**

**Kuyashi namida koraeta dake**

**Itami ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweetheart)**

-esto es..-sonrió ampliamente..-..la..la melodía..

-la anciana sonrió..-solo por hoy...solo por este día..las estrellas guiaran tu destino serena tsukino... y ese..y ese será mi regalo de navidad..un mágico deseo solo para ti...

-k?..se extraño un poco de pronto..de pronto solo vio una inmensa luz cegadora frente a ella y nada mas...

SYS 

-despierta..-escuchaba entre susurros como una voz cálida le decía..-despierta..lentamente y con algo esfuerzo logro abrirlos pero mas..mas se sorprendió al ver dueño de aquellos susurros...unos hermoso zafiros la miraban con ternura..-

-se..Seiya?...

-vaya bombón creí k no despertarías..

-se..Seiya k..k haces aquí..?..-lo dijo sorprendía incorporándose rápidamente en su cama..-y..y en mi habitación..-terminó diciendo toda colorada

-sonrió..y se sentó a un lado.-no me culpes tus padres insistieron en k fuera yo el k te despertara..

-mis..mis padres te conocen..?

-Seiya se extraño..-claro k me conocen es decir como no podrían conocer a tu bien portado noviecito..k además de ser guapo..sincero y encantador es toda una estrella..-al decirlo le robo un beso fugas en la mejilla..

-mi..mi novio..-ahora si k exploto en rojo..

-bombón te sientes bien..!!-lo dijo ahora preocupado tocando su frente..

-yo..yo..-pero después recordó..

**flash back**

-solo por hoy...solo por este día..las estrellas guiaran tu destino serena tsukino...y ese será mi regalo de navidad..un mágico deseo solo para ti...

**fin flash back..**

-mi..mi deseo..

-tu deseo..?

-sonrió..-mi..mi deseo..mi deseo de navidad -sonrió ampliamente..-hoy...hoy es navidad!!! -lo dijo felizmente saltando sobre la cama y tirando a Seiya el cual la miro incrédulo..-esa si es mi bombón..sonrió y se puso de pie iba salirse..

-a..adonde vas..-lo dijo al notar su intenciones..-abajo con mis suegros..-al escuchar eso serena se ruborizo.-o k.-la miro..con cierta picardía..-quieres k me quede a ver como te cambias...por k bien podría..-pero ya no siguió pues sintió una almohada justo sobre su rostro..Seiya sonrió..

-son k quieres jugar eh?..

-a..yo...no Seiya espera..-lo decía pues tenia toda la intención de arrojarle la almohada..y lo hizo se la arrojo tirando a serena la cual sonrió..-ahora ve..-pero ya no dijo mas pues solo escucho el serrar de la puerta...sonrió ampliamente..

-mi..mi deseo..-toco su corazón y se miro al espejo..-hoy..hoy mi destino esta guiado por las estrellas..-nuevamente sonrió..-gracias...quien quiera k ayas sido..muchas gracias prometo..prometo disfrutar este deseo asta el ultimo segundo..

-serena!!!-se escucho desde abajo..

-si ya voy!!!-contesto y nuevamente sonrió..si así es disfrutaría ese deseo asta el ultimo segundo..lentamente comenzó a cambiarse.. estaba realmente feliz Seiya..su Seiya estaba hay,..en su destino...y lo mejor de todo era k..k era su novio..se miro al espejo una pantalón de mezclilla un suéter de cuello alto azul cielo una botas blancas k hacían juego con su bien abrigadora chamarra...

-Seiya es mi novio?..-por fin lo capto y se ruborizo..-mi..Seiya es mi novio..-sonrió un poco..-me..me pregunto..como será..y..y como tendré k comportarme..

-bombón!!! –ahora escucho su voz desde abajo..

-sonrió por ultima vez mirando el espejo..y salió en dirección al las escaleras..

-ya voy..ya voy cielos k..-pero cayo al ver como es k en la mesa estaban su padre ..samy su hermano..y Seiya a un costado de su hermoso junto a una silla bacía su asiento supuso sonrió al ver lo bien k se veía esa imagen..su madre llego detrás de ella con unas tazas de chocolate caliente y algo de pan...

-vamos serena k esperas siéntate..-lo decía su padre..-

-a..si si ya voy..-sonriendo tomo su lugar al lado de Seiya..su..ahora novio..

el ambiente era exquisito se notaba y se veía amor familiar el padre de serena hablaba amenamente con Seiya mientras comían y bromeaban la madre de serena solo la miraba y le hacia ciertas señas de k no pudo escoger mejor novio k el, por otra parte samy también se unía a la platica de Seiya y su padre..serena..ella solo sonreía y hablaba poco quería disfrutar esa imagen..quería dejarla en su corazón...

-cielos ya es tarde...-lo dijo la madre de serena mirando el reloj..-si no me apresuro la cena no estará si no asta año nuevo..-sonrió para dirigirse a la cocina..-serna recoge la mesa si..

-a..claro..-sonrió y se puso de pie..

-yo la recogeré..-hablo Seiya..

-pero Seiya no es necesario..

-mi mama tiene razón yo puedo recogerla.

-entonces la recogemos los dos y así nos apresuramos y no recibimos regañada de nadie..

-re..regañada?

-ay bombón no me digas k se te olvido..

-ol..olvidar.olvidar k?

-sonrió-hoy como cada año iremos con los chicos a comprar los regalos..

-a..a los chicos..si si..-sonríe un poco..

-sabes algo el día de hoy amaneciste mas distraída de o usual..

-k..-iba a reclamar pero un fugas beso en la mejilla lo impido nuevamente se sonrojo..

-sucede algo bombón?

-a..no no..-"creo k tengo k acostumbrarme a esto.."-pensaba mientras Seiya entraba ala cocina con algunos platos..

SYS 

Caminaban por las calles Seiya la tomaba de mano serena se sentía realmente en las nubes pues a pesar de k los guantes de el tenían contacto con los guantes de ella podía sentir su inconfundible calidez...de pronto una idea llego a su mente..y lentamente se acerco a Seiya y lo tomo del brazo como lo hacia con darien... serró los ojos al hacerlo, pues tal vez nunca lo había echo... pero al abrirlos sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de felicidad k le mostró Seiya k correspondió con pasar su mano sobre su hombro para continuar caminado..ambos abrazados..

SYS 

Por fin habían llegado estaban frente al centro comercial...ambos entraron y serena miro a todas direcciones esperando encontrar a alguien conocido Seiya sonrió y le señalo una tienda de ropa hay estaban todos..serena al verlos sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a ellos aun tomados de la mano..

-y aquí viene la pareja modelo..-dijo un peliplateado...

-vaya parece ser k aun seguimos siendo los últimos..-termino diciendo Seiya mientras saludaba..

-si así es aun no puede creer k serena aun no aprende a pararse temprano ni siquiera en navidad..

-oye k quisiste decir..rei

-yo..

-vamos rei es navidad por k no.

-tu cállate Nicolás!!!

-vamos rei no seas así con el pobre de Nicolás..

-mina tiene toda la razón...

-lita hazme un favor y no te metas..

-chicas no discutan..

-amy aquí nadie esta discutiendo.

-pues a mi me parece una discusión..

-Taiki tiene razón...chicos por k no mejor..

-andrew..será mejor k no te metas podrías salir lastimado!

-k..

-por k no mejor nos calmamos todos y empezamos las compras..

-y mira quien lo dice señor no tengo reloj integrado.-lo dijo Yaten..

-bueno se me hizo tarde por k me quede a desayunar con bombón y..-y cayo.. de repente al sentir la mirad de todos..

-desayunaste!!!.-le gritaron todos..

-a..bueno..yo..-retrocedió un poco..-yo..bombón ayúdame!!!-lo decía en un mártir pues los chicos empezaron a rodearlo..pero serena lo único k hizo fue empezar a reír a carcajadas todos miraron incrédulos a serena...para después terminar sonriendo junto a ella...

SYS 

Las compras empezaron serena iba con las chicas y Seiya con los chicos

-y dime serena ya pensaste k le vas a regalar a Seiya..

-yo..-se sonrojo es verdad aun no lo pensaba.,..-no aun no lo se..

-no se para k le preguntas rei.. si Seiya asta con k serena le regale un chicle es inmensamente feliz..

-serena se le quedo vendo algo extrañada, las chicas empezaron a reír..

-es verdad Seiya te quiere y con lo k le des se pondrá muy feliz..-termino diciendo amy...

-y k le vas a regalar

-k?

-ya sabes tienes k impresiónala Yaten..

-sonrió un poco..-aun no lo se y tu?

-yo..-sonrió. y miro a serena la cual estaba en una joyería..-mm...no..lo se

-vamos Yaten para k preguntas si sabes k Seiya le compra lo primero k ve serena..

-es verdad la ve en una tienda y compra lo k le gusta..

-oigan eso no es cierto..

-a no..

-cla...claro k no..

-a no? veamos ese oso de felpa gigante..según recuerdo serena lo vio y te dijo"mira k lindo osito" y eso basto par k se lo dieras..

-o..oye eso no..

-a también esta la ocasión en k serena entro a ..

-si si ya entendía la indirecta pero al menos así tengo la seguridad de k le va a gustar..-sonrió –ahora vuelvo..

-Yaten y Taiki se miraron sonriendo..-y de k tienda salió esta vez..?

-de una joyería Nicolás..

-cielos esta vez tal vez si le salga caro el regalito..

-tu crees andrew..

-mm..tal vez...

-serena sonrió..-es muy lindo...pero..-suspiro mirando el precio..-es..es muy caro...-lo dijo sonriendo y regresándoselo a la empleada..

-vamonos serena!!

-a..si-en cuanto salió sin k lo notase Seiya entro a la tienda rei sonrió al verlo entrar..

-tienes k ir pensando en una buena foto para ese relicario serena..

-k..pero si no lo compre..

-ay serena mas de una navidad con Seiya y aun no averiguas el truco..

-truco?.

-créeme k si mi Yaten fuera igual k Seiya ... yo siempre diría k me gusta todo..

-menos mal k no soy mi hermano..por k me quedaría en la ruina..

-Yaten..me..me estabas escuchando..-lo dijo sonriendo..

-pues..

-yo..yo no entiendo a k se refieren?..-pregunto inocentemente..todos la miraron con resignación

SYS 

el día se estaba yendo rápido al menos para ella ..ella no quería k terminara ..no quería..

-Bien bombón te veré en la noche deacuerdo..

-en..en la noche..?

-sonrió..-si recuerda k tengo k ir a envolver tu regalo..-serena sonrió y lo abrazo..el se extraño un poco..-y..y esto..

-serena se separo con una cálida sonrisa..-esto solo un adelanto de tu regalo..-lo dijo sonriendo..

-Seiya se ruborizo..no apartando su vista de ella la tomo por la cintura..-pues si ese fue el adelanto..-se acercó a sus labios ,serena estaba muy emocionada acaso la besaría..a acaso ese será el verdadero regalo de ese deseo..pero..pero..

-serena!!-esa voz la hizo estremecer y a Seiya alejarse un poco de ella -yo..yo ya me voy compermiso..-al decirlo fugazmente beso su mejilla y salió corriendo..

-papá!!

SYS 

La noche ya había llegado...serena se encontraba envolviendo el obsequio..

**Flash back**

Las chicas estaban entretenidas mirando la joyería mientras ella estaba en otra tienda y lo vio un haremos reloj k en lugar de agujas k señalaran la hora tenia pequeñas estrellas..

**Fin flash back**

Suspiro un poco y estrecho el obsequio en su pecho..-Seiya..-sonrió..-no..no quiero k este día termine..no..no quiero..-una ligera lagrima broto de sus celestes..-pero..-la seco inmediatamente..-pero no llorare..no llorare esta noche me divertiré..por..por k soy tu novia... yo serena tsukino soy tu novia y...y me comportare como tal..-sonrió mirándose por ultima vez en el espejo..para después bajar ...

sonrió al ver la hermosa imagen las chicas tomadas del brazo de sus respectivas parejas..Yeten de mina..Taiki de amy..lita de andrew..rei de Nicolás..y, Seiya y el ..el estaba esperándola con una hermosa rosa roja en mano..

-feliz Navidad Bombón-se lo dijo obsequiándosela..

-fe..feliz Navidad Seiya..-al decirlo tomo la rosa y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa.

La mesa era una muy hermosa..un par de velas en los costados el gran ..enorme y delicioso pavo justo en el centro los platos eran de porcelana la mama de serena los había sacado solo para esa noche..la noche fue perfecta los chicos sonriendo..y bromeando hablaban de algunas tonterías serena disfrutaba..realmente estaba disfrutando ese ambiente quería k no se tratara de un sueño k todo fuera verdad.. pero..pero ella sabia k todo era parte de su deseo

-bien es hora de los obsequios..-dijo mina muy feliz..

-si..-dijeron todos felices..

-bien quien será el primero..

-yo!!yo!!-gritaba mina Yaten suspiro y se puso algo nervioso..pues el complacer a mina siempre le costaba algo de trabajo..

-Yaten sonrió y le extendió el obsequio..mina emocionada lo abrió y sonrió..-es..es hermoso Yaten..-se trataba de una hermosa garantilla de oro..-pero como supiste.

-digamos k algunas costumbres se pueden pegar..

-mina sonrió y se lanzo a besarlo..

-ahora voy yo..-se puso de pie Nicolás y tomo de la mano a rei..y le extendió una caja..

rei la abrió y se quedo con cara de wath..

-y..y esto..-saco un cerdito de peluche algo mmmm solo imagíneselo..

-te gusto.

-a..bueno..

-yo también te vi cuando lo estabas viendo y..-cayo al sentir un golpe en la cabeza.--tonto yo estaba viendo el hermoso collar de diamantes...-lo dijo dando media vuelta pero sin k lo notara sonrió abrazando el cerdito..y estaba algo ruborizada..

-bien es mi turno..-Taiki sonrió y le extendió el regalo a amy..

-amy sonrió al abrirlo un libro de poesía

-gracias..-sonrió y lo beso..

-bien lita aquí esta el tuyo..-sonrió abriéndolo un libro de recetas..

-andrew gracias..-y le dio un beso..

-bien chicos k creo k a llegado mi turno..

Seiya se puso de pie junto con serena de la mano y sonriendo le ofreció el obsequio..todos esperaban a k lo abriera pero no lo hizo lo estrecho en su pecho..

-a..a acaso no lo abrirás..

-nego son riendo un poco..-yo..yo toma..-lo dijo ofreciendo e una caja..

-vaya pare ser k serena quiere comenzar con los regalos de los chicos..

-Seiya sonrió y como abrirlo...y lo saco de la caja..-vaya bombón esta vez si que te hiciste.-lo decía mostrándolo..

-vaya hasta por fin adivino lo k te hacia falta

-k.. quisiste decir Yaten..

-yo.

-todos empezaron a reír menos serena menos ella k sin k se diera cuanta sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin cesar..Seiya se percato y fue enseguida con ella..-bombón es..estas bien..

-yo..yo..-no dijo nada mas solo subió corriendo las escaleras no quería..no tenia el valor de verlo por ultima vez a los ojos..no..no lo tenia..

-bombón!!-Seiya subió tras ella los demás solo se quedaron viendo entre si con preocupación..

SYS 

-Bombón..-se acerco con preocupación a ella pues estaba recargada e el balcón mirando como es k poco apoco la fría y blanca nieve comenzaba a caer..-es..estas bien..

-es..es un sueño..

-un sueño..?

-esto...todo esto...es..es un sueño..del..del k..no..no quiero despertar..no quiero..

-Seiya sonrió y la tomo por los hombros..-no es un sueño..-choco su frente con la suya para mirarla fijamente..-es navidad y en navidad todo puede ser posible..-le sonrió..-por k no abres tu regalo..

-serena sonrió un poco y lo abrió..

-Seiya esto es..

-te vi en la joyera creo k esa maña de comprarte todo lo k te gusta aun no se me a quitado..-lo dijo bromeado serena lo estrecho en su pecho sollozando un poco..

-k pasa…

-sonrió y nego..-nada..no pasa nada..-lo miro..-Seiya yo..-iba a decir algo pero Seiya no la dejo continuar pues coloco su dedo índice sobres su labios..-creó k a llegado la hora e la segunda parte de mi regalo no?-después de decirlo sutilmente la tomo de la barbilla para..para acercarse a sui labios serena había esperado ese contacto durante todo el día...durante todo su deseo de navidad y por primera vez sintió lo k era realmente un beso compartido de amor..

-siento interrumpirlos tortolitos pero la hora de la foto a llegado..

-Seiya se separo de ella sonriendo serena le correspondió con una cálida sonrisa e iban a irse pero serena no se movió..

-sucede lago?

-suspira..pero..pero quiere decirlo..pues..pues pronto su mágico deseo terminaría..-Seiya yo..-suspiro..-yo..te..amo!!

-Seiya se sorprendió pero después cálidamente sonrió y después de robarle un beso fugas en los labios la miro..-yo también te amo mi dulce bombón..

después de eso se sentía feliz sabia k había disfrutado ese día al máximo siendo solo ella serena tsukino, ya no le importaba tanto si terminaba o no..pues al menos sabia k aun había esperanza de k esa realidad paralela se hiciera realidad ..

-bien chicos digan feliz navidad!!-lo dijo la madre de serena la cual seria la encargada de tomar la foto..

-feliz navidad!!

Y solo escucho y vio la luz del flash nada mas...

-Serena!!..serena!!serena despierta..serena!!

-lentamente y con algo de disculpo comenzó a abrirlos..parar encontrarse con..

-lu..luna!

-sonrió..-ay serena estas bien.. .

-yo..se puso de pie..-k.k me paso..

-te desmayaste en medio del park cuando estábamos con las chicas..

-k?..pero..

-serena!!-llego rey con las demás..

-estas bien.

-si..-suspiro..acaso todo lo soñó?-por..podrán dejarme sola unos minutos..

-las chicas se extrañaron pero aun así asintieron..-deacuerdo pero recuerda k es navidad y aun tenemos k ir por los regalos..

-a..si..si –termino diciendo con una medio sonrisa..-acaso todo fue..

-te gusto mi regalo..

-al escuchar esa voz se extraño..-ma..madre..-delante de ella estaba la reina serenidad-pero..

-sonrió..-lo k viviste..es el destino de serena tsukino..una serena k no es de este tiempo..

-k?

-sonrió..-tu aun eres la reencarnación de mi hija..pero te aseguro k no falta mucho par k esa serena tsukino nazca y su destino sea guiado por las estrellas..y..

-gracias..-sonrió un poco aunk ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus celestes.-gracias..ahora si..ahora si podré seguir y cargar mi destino..con el destino de serenity

-la reina serenidad sonrió y poco a poco empezó desaparecer serena al ya no verla sonrió amplimante pero algo llamo su atención un pequeño bulto estaba en su chamarra no recordaba k trajera algo así k metió la mano y se sorprendió al ver un hermoso relicario..

-es..esto es..-sonrió y lo estrecho en su pecho muy feliz..-gras..gracias madre..tal..tal vez no ahora..tal vez no en este tiempo pero ..pero tal vez en otra vida..mi destino estará guiado por las estrellas

FIN Notas de la autora 

Hola k tal espero les aya gustado este especial no tenia planeado hacer ninguno pero no se este se me ocurrió segundos después de actualizar SUEÑOS espero k les aya gustado si así fue déjenme un reviw para saber si les gusto ok se despide deseándoles una feliz navidad su amiga

Tsuki ai kou 


End file.
